One tad of madness
by Whispur
Summary: Sakura is sent on her last mission from Konoha: She has to marry the Kazekage to strengthen the bond between Konoha and Suna. CURRENTLY BEING RE-WRITTEN!
1. A new beginning

Chapter one: A new Beginning

Heya guys, this is my first FF, please review. And I do not own Naruto! Enjoy!

The sand flowed through Sakuras delicate fingers as she sat in the blazing heat. Her mind was wandering over the past few days.

Everything was going so well for her; she was the head medic ninja from Konoha after all. The only thing that didn't look to sunny was her love life.

Now everything was going to change. The hokage had called Sakura into her office jus two days ago, telling her she was going on her last mission from Konoha.

Her mission was simple; to strengthen the bond between Konoha and Suna she was to marry the Kazekage.

Sakura sighed as she stood. She planned on arriving in Suna before daybreak.

'_I hope the Kazekage isn't some old grump.'_ She thought glumly as the day faded away.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity of walking, darkness settled around her and an ocean of lights flickering in the distance, Suna.

She smiled brightly breaking into a run, shivering with excitement. Sakuras long pink hair gracefully twirling in the air as she ran.

She stopped shortly at the front gates, presenting her papers to the guards.

"Well, if it isn't the Kazekages fiancé. Welcome to Suna, Sakura." The guard smiled at her.

Stepping into Suna she gaped. The streets were overflowing with life. Music could be heard at every corner, people were cheering and singing.

She loved it. The fire the people of Suna had blazing within them made Sakura smile warmly again as she made her way down the street, looking for the Kazekages tower.

"Hey Sakura!" a female voice behind her made her turn as she entered another crowded street.

"Temari! It's great to see you again. How are you?" Sakura hugged the blond tightly.

"It's great to see you too. I'm good. I'm glad you made it safely." She grinned down at Sakura.

Temari hasn't changed much, she was a tad taller than Sakura, she was wearing shorts and a black tank top.

"We will catch up later; first I will show you where you will be living." Sakura stared at Temari.

"Are you the Kazekages assistant or something?" she asked bluntly.

Temari smiled. "Sort of, I don't see him as my boss though; after all he's still my younger brother."

Sakuras jaw dropped. "What?" she breathed. "Gaara is the Kazekage?"

Temari burst out laughing. Taking the gaping Sakuras arm she shoved her down the street.

Sakura stared at the huge mansion in front of her, it was huge. Although they were in the desert, the gardens were lined with cherry trees; there was a small stream with a bridge leading over it.

"Its beautiful." She whispered. Temari smiled. "Come on, let's take a look inside."

With that Temari walked over and opened the door. Sakura followed, closely watching where she stepped.

The door led into a small hallway that led into a big entrance hall.

"The kitchen is over there," she pointed at a door to her right. "Every bedroom has its own bathroom, feel free to look around."

She walked over to the stairs leading to the second floor. Your room is the second door to the left."

Temari walked to the front door again. "Well I have to go now, ill come by tomorrow, and we will go shopping together."

With that she waved and shut the door behind her.

Sakura was alone, the silence deafening.

She walked upstairs, at the top she quickly glanced both ways before turning the way Temari had said her room was.

She stopped at the first door, opening it and sticking her head in. It looked like an office.

'_This is probably where Gaara works.'_ She thought as she silently closed the door again.

She walked over to the next room, her own from this day on. She opened the door and stepped in.

The first thing she noticed was the large bed in the centre of the room, full with black bedding, beautiful designs carved into the wood of the bed.

She could see two more doors; one of them must be the bathroom. She walked over and opened the door, revealing the bathroom.

Quickly glancing around she closed it again walking over to the other door she noticed that it was already open. She pushed on it lightly.

It opened into a large walk in closet. The left side was empty; the right was completely lined with what she found to probably be Gaaras clothes.

'_Yay, I'm sharing a room with Gaara'_ she actually blushed at this thought.

After Sakura was done unpacking she decided to take a nice shower.

She quickly stripped her clothes, which were now scattered all over the floor, and went into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and stepped in.

Sakura closed her eyes as she ran her fingers through her hair and rinsed her body. She had turned into a beautiful flower, her body slender and curvy, her hair long and flowing, her eyes full of life and her lips full and pink.

After she was done she wrapped her towel around herself and stepped out of the room. She quickly picked up the dirty clothes and threw it into a clothes basket next to the door.

As she turned she was suddenly staring into deep green eyes. She yelped as she almost tripped.

"Sakura." Was all he said, he looked a bit surprised. Gaara looked her up and down. She was still wrapped in a towel.

He was exhausted and wanted to sleep. _'I wonder if my fiancé has arrived yet, I hope she isn't ugly, or annoying.'_

Gaara engulfed himself in sand, appearing in his room, he stared into a pair of green eyes.

'Holy shit!'

"Sakura." He managed to whisper. He then looked her up and down, seeing she was only in a towel, he grinned evilly.

"So I see you have already gotten comfortable." He smirked as her jaw dropped.

'_Holy shit, he is so darn sexy. Don't blush, don't blush'_ she yelled at herself, just to feel her cheeks heat up.

"Well uh…" she didn't know what to say.

Quickly gaining her act she smiled and embraced him, forgetting she only had a towel on.

She embraced him, and he was caught by surprise.

'_She has blossomed'_ he thought.

"I…" he was about to say something when he noticed that her towel was slipping, or had already slipped far enough. He stared at her breasts and blushed slightly, thinking of what he wanted to do with them now.

Sakura quickly noticed what she was revealing and pulling up her towel hastily she blushed furiously.

"We will be sharing this room." Was the only thing he said before turning and heading into the bathroom.

Sakura quickly changed and sat on the bed, listening to the shower in the background.

'_This will be my new beginning.'_


	2. A good start

Chapter 2: A good start.

TY, for the review! Here's the next chappy!

Gaara rinsed his body in silence thinking of the pink haired woman who was probably sleeping by now.

'_O, those things I would do to her now if shed let me'_

He smirked as he got out of the shower and dried off. Quickly wrapping a towel around him he left the bathroom.

Sakura was sitting on his bed staring at the ceiling.

'_I wonder what she's thinking'_ he went to the walk in closet putting on a pair of boxers and baggy pants.

Sakura watched Gaara as he changed right in front of her.

'_Dang he's so hot; I wish he would just turn around for a second.'_ She blushed at that thought.

Gaara came out of the closet, he wasn't wearing a shirt. Sakura stared at his well toned chest in awe.

Her mind was going crazy. Her lips slightly parted as she continued to stare at him.

Gaara casually sat on the bed next to her looking her up and down again.

She was wearing really short shorts, and a tight tank top. Staring at her legs he didn't notice the look on Sakuras face as she continued to stare at his chest.

Gaara lifted his eyes to level hers. He grinned as he noticed what she was staring at and grinned fiercely.

He abruptly turned pushing Sakura back. She was now lying beneath him, shock in her eyes.

She blushed slightly before Gaara sank down and started nibbling on her ear.

"Gaara," she breathed. He pulled back to look at her bewildered stare.

'_What is he doing?_ **Well duh, he's taking advantage of you! You know you have the hots for him. **_Not you again, you do have a point though, but its to early.' _She whined at her inner self.

"Gaara," she breathed. He pulled back to look at her.

He already knew what she was going to say, but before she could he bent down again.

"You are mine now." He whispered into her ear before turning around, his back facing her now.

Sakura shivered.

'_I am his now'_ she though as she slowly drifted into sweet dreams about her fiancé.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. It was morning, birds where chirping, the sun blinding her as she stood.

She quickly changed and headed downstairs, wondering where Gaara was.

Obviously she was alone. Sighing she walked into the kitchen.

"Now for some breakfast." Sakura silently hummed as she scanned the kitchen for food.

"Dear, I have to buy some groceries." She sighed, heading to get her shoes.

"Good morning Sakura!" Temari called as she entered the house.

Sakura beamed. "Perfect timing, I have to buy some food."

Temari jus laughed. "Let's go then!"

Both girls made their way into town.

"Look at this." Temari called, holding up a long robe. It was made of satin, tinted a wine red color. Black flowers decorated it with golden lining.

"Its beautiful." Sakura gasped. She already had many bags to carry, which she quickly set down to take a closer look at the robe.

Temari pulled it away from her heading to the cashier she quickly paid for it and handed it to Sakura.

"For you." She handed the bag to Sakura.

She was about to protest, but smiled embracing Temari and thanking her.

Sakura slumped onto her bed, tired from all the shopping.

She had bought a complete new collection of desert attire and all sorts of things that might come in handy.

She closed her eyes. The window was open, a nice warm breeze playfully tugging at her hair. She smiled embracing the warmth.

'I wonder what Gaaras doing right about now.' She thought.

Suddenly she heard a light thud to her right. She opened her eyes.

Standing on the window sill was Gaara. He was panting slightly.

Sakura looked at him worriedly.

"Are you ok Gaara." She asked concerned.

"Hn." Was all he said before joining her.

He stared down at the woman that had plagued his mind all day.

'What has she done to me?' he felt as if he was burning up when he looked at her.

Suddenly Sakura took his hand, she smiled at him warmly as he jus stared in shock.

"Why?" was all he managed to say.

Her smile brightened. "Well, you make me smile now every time I think about you. I can't really explain it. Holding hands is a good start." She smiled again.

'She has feelings for me? No one has ever had feelings for me. Maybe, just maybe.'

He leaned back and closed his eyes, enjoying what he had at that moment.

Sakura watched as he closed his eyes, she instinctively moved closer leaning into his chest.

'Yes, I do have feelings for him. This is so weird. I might grow to love him'

She felt Gaaras arm snake around her back pulling her closer.

Together the laid there letting the day pass by.


	3. The Festival

TY for the reviews! Here's the next chappy! And again I do not own Naruto!

Chapter 3: The Festival

Gaaras eyes opened slowly. He had been sleeping for quite some time now.

He turned his head slightly staring at the pink haired woman in his arms.

The smile from before was gone, instead a hateful glare resided in his eyes.

'Why does she make me feel this way?' he asked himself furiously. Suddenly he yanked away from Sakuras hold, cussing under his breath.

Sakuras eyes shot open in surprise, but before she could say anything he was gone.

She stared blankly into space. 'What did I do wrong?' she sighed getting up out of bed, dragging her way downstairs for a cup of tea.

She settled on the small bridge just outside of the mansion, her bare feet dangling in the water.

"Yo, Sakura!" a voice called from behind her. She abruptly turned as she recognized that voice.

"Shikamaru," she got up to embrace him tightly. They had become close friends over the past few years; Sakura even thought she had more feelings for him than just friendship.

"It's so nice to see you. What are you doing here?" she smiled at him warmly.

"I am here on a mission. Cant tell you any details, but ill be living here for quite a while."

'It's sad that I am taken now' she thought bitterly.

"Will you join me, ill get you a cup of tea." She offered happily.

He just nodded. Sakura came back with another cup of tea at hand.

Handing it to him she resumed the spot she had been sitting at before. Shikamaru sat down as well, his back leaning against hers, knees drawn up slightly.

They talked for a long time, smiling and laughing together.

Gaara shuffled his feet thinking. 'I wonder what she's doing. Maybe I should take a look.' He had been in his office most of the day filling out paper work.

Appearing in his room he looked confused. 'She's not at home.' He was about to open the hallway door, when he heard laughter from outside.

Walking over slowly he peered out. He recognized the man leaning against Sakura. They were laughing.

Gaara balled his fists. 'Why would such a thing make me to jealousy?' he slowly made his way through the house opening the front door.

Again he looked confused Sakura was alone, watching her feet as they slowly drifted with the stream.

"Gaara." She looked up at him and smiled. "An old friend of mine was just here, Shikamaru, do you remember him?" she questioned.

"Hn." he said and turned to go back inside. Sakura came in after him.

'Im glad he's gone who knows what I would have done to him.' He balled his fist in anger.

"Gaara are you ok?" Sakura walked up behind him wrapping her arms around so his back was held against her chest.

He sighed. 'Why does she tease me so much?' He nodded walking into the kitchen.

"Why was he here anyway?" he asked. "He told me he was on a mission." She explained.

"You two looked like you were really …. Close." Sakura stared at him.

She smiled as she moved in closer, teasingly sliding her fingers up and down his side. Then she leant in to his ear. "Why? Are you jealous?" she asked with a slight husky voice.

Gaara clenched his fist again. 'I can't take it anymore.' With that he shoved her against the next wall, as softly as he could manage. Sakura let out a surprised yelp.

His breathing quickened as he stared into her eyes. "What have you done to me?" he hissed.

He leant in and kissed softly, before pulling away and rummaging the kitchen again looking for food.

"I…." Sakura began. "I could make us something for dinner." She said calmly not being able to hide the hint of what seemed like lust that danced with her voice.

"Hn." He said sitting down at the small kitchen table. Sakura immediately began to pull out what she needed to prepare the meal.

Gaara watched her in silence. Her hips swiveling around the kitchen as she hummed a loving tune.

'God, she's making me think about what id like to do with her, again.' He sighed.

After a while the table was filled with several delicious dishes. Gaara tried everything, now happier than ever that he didn't have to put up with Temaris cooking anymore.

Sakura smiled as she saw Gaara tuck in. 'He must really like it.' she thought.

After they had finished eating Gaara had gone upstairs to take a shower while Sakura washed up the dishes.

She also headed upstairs once she was done. Opening the door to her bedroom she stepped in. Her gaze froze.

Gaara was lying on the bed completely naked. To make manners worse, he just grinned at her.

Her face was practically burning up. Gaara tapped the free space to his right, indicating for her to come lay down as well.

Sakura was about to walk over when a knock on the door made her stop.

"Sakura, are you in there?" It was Temari. "Ugh." Gaara grunted. Sakura quickly walked over to the still naked Gaara, and kissed him gently. She slowly traced his lips with her tongue. "Later." She whispered before leaving the room.

"Damn her." Gaara hissed before he got up to dress.

"Hi there, Sakura." Temari waved at her. "Hey Temari." She smiled at her, the image of Gaara stick stuck in her mind.

"There is a festival in town tonight, would you like to come?" Temari asked, they made their way downstairs into the living room.

"I'd love to. It sounds like a lot of fun." Temaris smile widened. "I'll pick you up at eighth. Wear the robe I bought for you." She said before getting up. "I'll see you later."

Later that day Sakura was waiting for Temari to come and pick her up for the festival. She was wearing the robe Temari had bought her the other day; her hair was pinned back at her left side.

A knock sounded at the door. Sakura hurriedly opened revealing Temari with a bright smile, also wearing a similar robe in green, blue and yellow colors.

"You look great Sakura!" she gasped. "Lets get going then." She grabbed Sakuras arm leading her down to the festival.

It was pretty crowded, beautiful rhythmic music playing in the background. Night had fallen, and the streets were lighted in many different colors.

They now came to a huge field In the centre of the city. She guessed that this was where the market was usually at. The stands were probably removed just for the festival.

Here the music was the loudest. People were dancing and having fun everywhere she looked.

"We celebrate this day because it indicates that the nights to follow will be longer for the next few months. This is the longest night of all, so we celebrate till the sun comes up."

"Lets dance Sakura said suddenly. She pulled Temari into the crowd. Temari halted her for a second. "What are you wearing underneath?" she asked.

"Um, a tight tank top and a pair of shorts." She said a bit confused. "Good, take your robe off, believe me its going to get very hot." Sakura followed suit with Temari.

Temari was right, it wasn't cold at all, but before they could head further into the crowd though a voice sounded from behind them.

"Sakura." It was Shikamaru; he was also wearing a very tight tank top and a pair of baggy shorts. "Its very nice isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes it is, want to dance?" she asked already grabbing his arm. "I don't think this is a good idea." Temari whispered into her ear.

"Don't worry if Gaara shows up, I'm all on him."

What she didn't know was that Gaara was already there, watching her intently.


	4. Unwanted Knocking

Hey there, TY for the reviews! Im sorry the chapters have been so short, im going to try and make them longer. Well enjoy! And again I do not own Naruto!

Chapter 4: Unwanted knocking

Sakura led Shikamaru deeper into the crowd. Temari had also grabbed herself a handsome guy to dance with.

The music became more rhythmic and intense, the beat of the drums quivering beneath their feet. Sakuras hips swerved with the rhythm as she came to an abrupt halt.

Temari smiled brightly at Sakura, both girls dancing along with the rhythm, the men following suit. Shikamaru was standing behind Sakura, her back facing his chest.

Shikamaru held Sakuras hips, feeling her grind her back side into him.

"You dance pretty good, Sakura." Shikamaru whispered into her ear. She shivered under his breath.

"You're not that bad yourself." She smiled again, then she took Temaris hand and both pushed away from their guys.

The girls faced each other, holding each other by the hips and running the other hand thorough their hair and along their body's as they danced with each other.

The guys stared at them. And so did Gaara.

He loved the way Sakuras hips swerved, what he didn't like, was the man she had been dancing with. He edged further into the crowd, aiming for Sakura.

Sakura laughed along with Temari as they watched the expressions on the guy's faces. Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm and swirled her around.

"Gaara." She gasped as she faced him, just the way she had with Temari.

"It's my turn now." His voice was husky as he held Sakura tightly. The music got a hold of them both. Sakura grinded into him as his hands traced her curves.

Their breathing became more rapid with every beat, sweat trickling down their features.

Sakuras lips were slightly parted as they leaned their foreheads onto one another. They were in their own world now, only feeling each other and the rhythm of the music.

Gaara lifted his head to stare into Sakuras emerald green eyes. He leaned in and traced is tongue over her bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Sakura parted her lips without hesitation. Their kiss deepened. Sakura ran her fingers through his hair. Cat calls could be heard in the background, and they pulled apart.

"You two better get a room." Temari teased. Shikamaru was silent staring at the both.

Sakura smiled shyly color rising to her cheeks.

'Heh, that Shikamaru guy's jealous.' Gaara grinned. "Gaara," Sakura whispered into his ear. "Maybe we should do just that."

His grin widened. "Lets go then." He picked Sakura up bridal style. "We will see you two later." Temari called after them as they disappeared into the crowd.

"Don't look so glum, Shikamaru. Lets dance." She didn't wait for his answer and just grabbed his arm.

"I can walk now, Gaara." He put her down. They were only a few blocks away now. Sakura slid her hand into his. The streets were deserted, everybody probably attended the festival.

Gaara pulled her to a halt, wrapping his arms around her. He leaned in and kissed her again. She smiled.

"Isn't there a faster way back?" she asked her voice husky again. He grinned again. Suddenly the two of them were swallowed by sand.

Seconds later, when the sand cleared, they were standing in their bedroom.

Gaara didn't hesitate; he pulled Sakura into another passionate kiss.

She pushed back from him though, and smiled. "I want you to go lay down, and strip, just leave your boxers on." Her eyes were blazing.

"I will be right back, and you better be on that bed, when I get back up." She smiled at him once more before leaving the room.

Gaara quickly stripped his clothes, doing just as he was told. 'I wonder what she's got planned.'

Sakura stepped into the room holding a bowl in each hand. She put them on the dresser next to the bed.

Quickly she ran into the closet coming back with a black tie. Gaara followed her every move, wondering what was going to happen.

She came over to Gaara and sat on his chest as he leaned back onto the bed. She swiftly tied his wrists to the bed post with the tie.

He grinned at her. Sakura leaned over and reached for the bowls. "Its time for a little snack." She took a strawberry out of one of the bowls, dipping it into the other quickly.

The strawberry was now covered in chocolate; she leaned over and traced it over Gaaras lips. He understood what she was doing now.

He opened his mouth, biting down on the sweet goodness. Sakura leaned down and licked off the last traces of chocolate on his lips.

Sakura stood up, teasingly swerving her hips as she pulled the tank top over her head. She threw it away and began to unbutton her pants. But before she could do more, Gaara shot up. Somehow he had gotten the tie loose.

He turned her swiftly laying on top of her now. "Again, now it's my turn." He smiled taking out another strawberry and dipping it in chocolate.

Instead of leading it to her lips though he traced it down her stomach. He then handed the strawberry to Sakura; she traced her tongue over the tip of it, not breaking eye contact.

Gaara growled. He couldn't take the constant teasing anymore. He bent down and slowly licked the chocolate off of Sakura. She gave out a small moan and Gaara grinned.

His hands reached for her breasts, squeezing them slightly he leaned in and kissed her again.

Suddenly a knock was heard at the door. 'Why the hell does this happen all the time.' Sakura swiftly put her shirt back on, as Gaara made his way over to the door.

He opened it forcefully, just to reveal his bloody heap of a brother, Kankuro. He collapsed as soon as he opened the door.

Sakura was the first at his side. "He has severe inner bleeding." She told Gaara with a worried look in her eyes. "We have no time to bring him to the hospital; I need to treat him here."

"Gaara, Sound attacked the gates of Suna." he coughed blood seeping from his lips.

Sakura looked at Gaara. "Go, I will take care of him." Gaara nodded and left with a swirl of sand.

'Why the hell are they attacking us, especially during a festival?' he balled his fist in anger as he headed to retrieve Temari.

Meanwhile Sakura was tending to Kankuros wounds. "How bad is it?" he asked. "Nothing I can't heal. You will be just fine by tomorrow." He smiled before drifting into a deep slumber.

"What happened?" Temari asked as they ran to the southern gates of Suna. Guards came running towards them.

"The sound nins launched an attack. We guess they figured the borders would be weak because of the festival. They retreated after the battle with Kankuro."

Gaara balled his fists in anger. "What the hell was their motive? Why would they attack us in the first place?"

Temari sighed in frustration. "We will find out soon enough." She pointed out into the desert. A giant sound wave was heading their way, tearing everything with it.

"Ok, I have had enough of this." Gaara launched into the desert, followed by some guards and Temari.

Sakura was done healing Kankuro, she now sat downstairs letting him rest. A soft knock was heard at the door.

She walked over tiredly. Slowly she opened it, revealing a man fully dressed in black, the only sign of his identity was the symbol of the sound on his forehead protector.

Before Sakura could react she fell to the ground with a loud thump. He made her fall asleep, before he picked her up in silence and disappeared.

The only signs of Sakura ever standing there were the small chocolate prints of her finger tips, both on the door and where she had lain sound asleep just seconds before.


	5. Painful return

Hey there guys, well here's the next chapter, and TY everybody for reviewing! Im sorry it took so long to update, but I ran across a lil problem I had to fix. Everything's fine now. Enjoy!

Chapter 5:

Sakura stirred in her sleep. Her pink blossom hair sprawled around her. She was shivering and her breath was drawn sharply.

She stirred once more before slowly opening her eyes. She immediately shot up. 'Where the hell am I?'

The room she was in was pitch black she couldn't see anything. She tried to stand up, her legs wobbly, her head was aching fiercely.

She held her arms out in front of her to make sure she didn't bump into anything, taking a few cautious steps.

Her fingertips brushed against a wall, she began to creep along it leftwards. The wall changed. 'A door,' she thought triumphantly only to find that it was locked.

She sighed before tracing the wall around the door. Seconds later the room was dipped in light.

Sakura stared at the room curiously, it was very nicely furnished. The bed she had been laying on was bigger than Gaaras; everything was a dark oak color.

Two large windows lined the wall to the right side of the bed; she walked over to them, ripping open the curtains.

It was dark outside. 'At least I know about what time it is.' She tried opening the window, and it opened. She gasped in surprise before she slipped out of the window into the night. 'They call this kidnapping?'

Sand was what she felt underneath her feet. 'So I must still be in Sand territory.' She smiled at this thought. The streets were only barely lit by small candles lining the road.

'That's odd.' She thought. Sakura cornered the next building and ran straight into a very tall man. She gasped in surprise and took a few steps back.

"I see you have finally cared to join us." He said gruffly before picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder. Sakura began hitting his back in frustration.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Where the hell am I?" he sighed and put her down. She was standing in the centre of a circle of men.

Her eyes widened in fear. All of them were wearing black cloaks with hoods covering most of their faces; the rest was covered with a mask similar to Kakashis.

"You know who I am." A slender man stepped up and pulled down his mask. Silky long black hair lined his handsome face, the sharinghan clearly visible.

"Sasuke." Her fists suddenly tightened in anger. "Why the hell did you bring me here." She almost screamed.

"I guess you have already figured out that you're still in Sand territory. To be exact were only a few miles outside of Suna." He smirked and pulled his mask back up.

"We are waiting for your fiancé to show up and claim you." A female voice spoke up. "We won't tell you more, for now."

"I thought you were sound nins." Sasuke chuckled now. "No, those ninjas were just for hire to distract Gaara, and kidnap you." Blood trickled down Sakuras palms, her nails digging into her flesh as she tightened her fists.

Back in Suna…

Gaara made his way over the small bridge, wondering if Sakura was asleep and how Kankuro was feeling.

He abruptly stopped. The front door stood ajar. He bolted up leaning down to the floor he examined the small brown prints. "Chocolate." he almost choked.

"Sakura!" he yelled in frustration. He ran upstairs aiming for his bedroom, he flung open the door and stopped dead in his tracks.

There was no pink haired woman sleeping soundly in his bed, she wasn't in the bathroom or closet either. He slammed his fist into the door frame.

Suddenly a hand gripped his shoulder, Gaara swung around. "Kankuro." He sighed a bit relieved.

"She's gone. A few people walking by saw a fully disguised nin take her."

"So the attack on Suna was merely a distraction." Kankuro nodded. "I want you to send out our best nins to search the area. Cover every inch of ground, but don't leave sand territory. I have a feeling that they haven't left yet."

Kankuro nodded once more before leaving to follow his brothers orders. Gaaras mind was racing. 'Why would they take Sakura?' he wondered.

Sakura dropped to the floor in frustration. "Why do you deny me now?" Sasukes voice rang in her ears as he bent down and lifted her chin.

He had brought her back to the bedroom she had woken in, knowing now that it was Sasukes.

"I hate you." She whispered gritting her teeth. Sasuke laughed. "And I suppose you love Gaara." He snorted.

"Yes." Her voice was fierce and strong. "He will come and get me. And you will pay."

Sasuke grinned again. "That is exactly what we want. It is time." He stood and pulled Sakura with him. "Time for what?" she asked confused as she was pulled outside.

The men that had been there before were sitting in a circle, surrounding a giant painted symbol. It looked like the sun, odd markings lining the inside.

Sasuke forcefully threw her in the centre of it. He walked over and closed the circles last gap.

"You will regret ever falling in love with him." He said as he raised his arms to the sky. The group began saying odd verses in a language Sakura didn't understand.

Suddenly the symbols started glowing, and two snakelike streams of light the color of gold emerged from them, wrapping around Sakuras wrists. She struggled. "What the hell is going on, what are you doing?" she screamed.

Stings of pain ran up her arms. Her breathing sharpened, the aching in her head became fiercer. Sweat rolled trickled down the side of her forehead, she wanted to scream but couldn't move.

Her eyes faintly saw the sun rising in the distance, the shadows around her disappearing. Finally her lips moved, the pain lessened.

Sakura screamed. Suddenly her body went limp and she fell to the ground. The symbol disappeared beneath her. Sasuke stood and walked over to her. "Are you certain she won't remember any of this?" one of the men asked. "Positive." Was the last thing Sasuke said, before they disappeared. Sakura was left alone, the sun blazing down on her fiercely.

Gaara had joined a small group of nins to find Sakura. The sun began to rise behind them as they made they're way through the desert.

Suddenly a scream could be heard from up ahead. "Sakura!" Gaara broke into a run.

After a few minuets he stopped dead in his tracks. Sakura was sprawled beneath him in the sand. She was unconscious. He bent down and picked her up bridal style. Seconds later they disappeared in flurry of sand.

Later that day…

Sakuras eyes opened slowly. The first thing she saw was Gaara. He was sitting on a chair next to her bed.

"Sakura, you're finally awake. I'm glad you're ok." He leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek. Sakura flinched, pain shooting through her head.

"I don't remember." She said before clumsily getting out of bed. "But…" Gaara began.

"I said I don't remember." She snapped at him. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. 'What is wrong with me' she wondered.

In Gaaras office…

"I'm telling you, she doesn't remember anything." Gaara slumped into his chair. Kankuro and Temari sat on a chair across from him.

"Maybe this has been too much of a shock for her." Temari said. "She's always so mad at me lately, she's avoiding me, and every time we talk all she does is snap."

Kankuro sighed. "Something happened to her, I know it. We just need to figure out what." Gaara nodded.

Sakura was kneeling on the floor, holding her stomach while she coughed furiously. Blood trickled the floor beneath her. Her head was pounding. 'I need to talk to Gaara.' She thought as she tried to stand up.


	6. Plans of healing

Sry it took so long, had a bit of stress at home, im movin soon, so quite busy! Well heres the next chappy!

Sakura was still kneeling on that same spot. Only a few seconds have gone by when the door suddenly swung open. Gaara walked in, his pace steady and determined.

His eyes scared her; they were wide, and deep with that same glint of madness which he had when he was twelve. Sakura mustered him; his hand was tightly balled into a fist whilst the other held a letter. "Gaara… "She began but was stopped as he flung her up by the shoulders, not even noticing the blood flowing from her lips.

Sakura tensed under his hard grip. "Is it true, is it true that you love me?" he screamed furiously. Sakura was confused, why would he be mad at her for loving him. Tears sprung to her eyes. "Your hurting me." She whimpered. Gaaras grip tightened. "I won't marry you." She blurted out before she could stop herself. Gaaras face changed immediately, he looked like someone had slapped him, hard.

Finally he let go of her. Sakura didn't hesitate for a second; she bolted upstairs and grabbed her things. Quickly she threw everything into her bags and jumped out of the open window.

Tears blurred her view as she ran down the crowded streets of Suna one last time, so she thought. She kept running, as fast as she could. After a while her pace slowed but the tears wouldn't stop. "She stopped and looked back at Suna, which was just a tiny dot by now. "I love you." She whispered before turning and heading home.

At the Kazekages Office

"Yes the letter was from me, I told him what I thought happened to you." Sakura stared at the floor, her eyes blank, and her face pale. "I will send you on another mission immediately to get your mind off of things." Sakura nodded. "You need a break, so I will send you on a more relaxing mission, you will be gone a few months, but that will do you good." She smiled at Sakura warmly.

"I will send you to our country borders, a small village is located there, and it's a special place for sick people. Not just anyone can go there, so you won't see any familiar faces. I learned a lot while I lived there. The forest holds many secrets to healing." Sakura looked up now. A small smile plastered on her face. "Well you already have your things packed, so Id you should head out right away." Sakura nodded and stood. Before she turned to leave she regarded the Hokage once more. "What do you think happened to me?" she asked. "Love is a curse." Was all she said before shooing Sakura out.

Sakura was awed with the beauty of the place. The village was actually pretty big, bigger than Konoha at least. And it was very well hidden, she couldn't figure out why, but the village was hidden to anybody passing by. She would figure it out later, now she was looking for the head of the village her name was Aima. Two young girl walked by and she turned and asked. "Excuse me, could you tell me where I can find Aima?" The girl nodded and pointed at a small house to her right. Sakura waved at the once before turning back to the house. When she walked to the front she heard laughter from inside, the door was wide open, and so was every window. She walked inside cautiously, once she was inside she saw two older ladies kneeling on the floor, drinking tea and laughing. Their heads turned to look at Sakura. "Hello, my name is Sakura, I was sent here by the Hokage." She greeted cheerfully. "I was told to look for Aima." She added quickly. Both older ladies smiled broadly. The one who was sitting on the left stood and walked over to Sakura. Before she could react she pulled Sakura into a tight hug. "It's so wonderful to have you here. My name is Aima; I'm the head of this village. And this," she regarded the other old lady. "is my sister Nima." Nima smiled at Sakura.

Aima pulled away from the hug and looked Sakura up and down. "You have many talents." She mused. "I will have my niece show you where you will be staying. But first id like to tell you about this village." She sat back down and gestured Sakura to sit as well. "This village was built a very long time ago, this area is known for its herbs and medicine. Many sick Ninjas who have long term injuries come here." A smile traced her lips once more. "Your job will be to look over the sick, study our medicine and to learn as much as you can." Sakura nodded. "Well you will figure out the rest later. You are free to take a look around." One of the two younger girls came walking in. "Sakura," she bowed her head "come, Ill show you where you'll be staying." Sakura said her goodbyes and followed the young girl outside.

On their way she told her of a few people who lived in the village, only three were medic nins. Several people shared a house whilst others had their own; there was a hot spring close by and a few stores along with a small restaurant. They walked up to a small house, it was beautiful. It had a small garden full of flowers right out front, a small porch with a table and two chairs lined the entrance. The house itself was a light cream color while the roof was a dark brown. The girl opened the door and they stepped in, the inside was nicely furnished. Most furniture was made of dark oak, the decorations where simple yet beautiful, a small cream colored couch with a glass table, a bookshelf which was empty and two doors that lead into other rooms. It turns out the door on the left side lead to the kitchen, and the other to her bedroom which also had a small bathroom next to it. Sakura smiled. "I love it." The small girl giggled. "My name is Amy. I hope you will enjoy your stay here." The girl waved goodbye and left. Sakura breathed in deeply and started unpacking.

Sakura walked into the small restaurant. A few people were seated at the counter while others sat in booths. 'It's odd, I haven't seen any sick people.' A few young men around her age were sitting at the counter; she went and took a seat. "What can I bring you?" Sakura ordered some ramen and some tea.

Her glance flew over to the young men around her. There were three men all together, each quite handsome, a blond and two with black hair. They smiled at Sakura. The blond held out his hand. "Hey, my name is Akiko." She took his hand. "Sakura." She smiled. "And this is Susumo and Ribiku." He pointed at each. "So what are you doing here in Lunar?" he asked. "Lunar, oh, I didn't even know the name of the village. Well I was sent here by the Hokage, im a medic nin." Akiko whistled. "Well it sure is good to have another hot nurse to help us out." He grinned at her. Sakura smirked, clearly irritated. "Do you work here?" she asked. "No, we belong to the sick people." Susumo smiled at her again. "I haven't seen any sick people around here. Where are your injuries?" she asked. He looked at her a bit surprised. "This place isn't just for healing physical injuries." Sakuras eyes widened. 'So this is why im really here' "I would like to meet everybody, could you do me a favor and tell everyone to come to the old oak in front of the village at daybreak?" Susumo nodded his head. "Yeah, sure, well see you then." They waved goodbye and left. Sakura stared after them blankly.

Later that day, in front of the old oak tree

"Hello, im really glad you could all come. My name is Sakura; I will be your new head nurse. Id like to get to know you all a bit better, so why don't you introduce yourselves, and tell me what your problems are."

There were about seventeen people all together sitting in a circle, both men and women. The man to her left started, and the round went on. Some of these people were seeing the ghosts of loved ones; others couldn't deal with the pain of being alone. All together this village was here to help these people regain their faith in love and life.

"Hello, my name is Ribiku. Im in love, but all love is doing is causing me pain." Sakuras eyes widened. "What do you mean?" she barely whispered. "Every time I think about her I feel pain." Sakura gasped. 'He has the same problem that I have.' She regained her composure and smiled. "Thank you for coming, I will set up a weekly schedule with times and days I will be working with each of you. I'll hang it out in the restaurant by tonight." They nodded and said their good byes.

Days passed by slowly, it seemed like Sakura had been here an eternity by the end of the week, she was on her way to Ribikus home. Her heart was pounding; she wanted to know what happened to him. Maybe she could help herself. She walked up and knocked at his front door, a few minuets later it opened. "Hey Sakura." He smiled at her. 'He has the most handsome smile.' She thought as she stepped inside. His house was similarly furnished to her own. "Make yourself comfortable. Would you like some tea?" he asked, looking her up and down. Sakura nodded before she sat down. A few minuets later he brought her some tea. "Start, tell me how this came to be." His expression became cold. "Well, I met her two years ago, she moved in next door. I had just become a Jonin." Sakura looked at him more curiously then, wondering which village he was from. "We stated going out to dinner, almost every night, unless I was on a mission." Sakura nodded, indicating that she was listening.

"Well, as time went on I fell in love with her." A humorless smile traced his lips. "But so was another. He was her fiancé, her parents had arranged a marriage for her while she was still a child." He sighed, looking up at Sakura. His eyes were filled with sorrow; she knew exactly how he felt. "We wanted to run away, to start a new life. Her fiancé was supposed to arrive the next day; we planned on leaving that same night." Sakura wrapped her arms around a pillow. "Go on." He looked at her once more. "Well I don't really remember, I just remember her fiancé telling me I would regret falling in love with her, and so I did. Every time I saw her, thought about her, my head started aching, pain ran through my entire body." Sakura stood now, tears filled her eyes, she walked over to the couch he was sitting on and pulled him into a hug. He looked confused. "I know how you feel." She whispered into his ear. "How?" he asked. "The same thing happened to me." Now he pulled away. "When, how?" his voice was a tad shaky, so Sakura told him everything, from the arranged marriage to when she left.

"Funny." He said when she finished her story. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "I'm from Suna." Sakura looked confused for a second, but then caught on with what he meant. "Maybe it has something to do with the sand country." Sakura said aloud. He nodded in agreement. They spent the rest of the night talking about their lives, and wondering what it was about the sand country that made them like this.

At Gaaras home

"You didn't need to hurt her." Temari stated flatly. "I didn't mean to, I was furious. How can it be that now that I finally get to feel love, it has to be taken away?" Temari shrugged. "I don't know Gaara, I wish I knew. We can't find her. Kankuro said she wasn't in Konoha. The Hokage told him she was on a mission." Gaara slammed his fist against the top of his office desk. "I need to find out what happened to her. We need to go see Kaima." Temari gasped. "Do you really think she would know what's going on; you know she can't stand you." Gaara nodded. "Yes I know, but this might be the only way to find out." Gaara stood. "You coming?" he asked Temari. "Of course, that old hag would kill you if I didn't."


	7. Gold like Joy

aGaara and Temari have been walking in the blazing sun for hours, until they finally hit a row of very deep cliffs. "The entrance is over there." He pointed at a rather small gap set between a few boulders. Temari walked to the gap and examined it. "Remind me, why did I agree to this?"

Gaara sighed. "To make sure Kaima doesn't rip my head off." Temari nodded and placed her hands on her hips. "Well, after you." Gaara walked closer to the gap and started to squeeze through with only little trouble.

Once through, stairs descended endlessly beneath him, small torches were lit along each wall. The air smelled musky. "This place is creepy." Temari shivered. Gaara started to walk down the old steps, leading further underground.

Meanwhile Sakura was lying against a tree, Ribiku was at her side. They started spending a lot of time together. Sakura was laughing at something Ribiku had said just seconds before. "Yes, I completely agree." She giggled. Ribiku smiled at her warmly.

"What was she like?" Sakura asked suddenly. Ribiku's eyes seemed to loose all emotion. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" she began, raising her hand to Ribiku's cheek. He closed his eyes, and put his arm around Sakuras hip, pulling her closer.

"You know, I haven't thought much about her lately." He sighed. "What have u been thinking about?" she asked, her cheeks blushing as her body pushed up against his.

He opened his deep brown eyes; they were full of emotion again. Slowly he pulled her into a deep loving kiss. Sakura closed her eyes, losing herself in the moment, and then suddenly she pictured herself kissing Gaara and pain shot through her body.

She quickly drew back. "I'm sorry, I can't do this." She gasped and stood quickly leaving Ribiku behind with a bewildered look on his fine features.

"How much longer is this tunnel?" Temari asked, her voice sounded utterly frustrated. Gaara shrugged. And just as they rounded a corner he came to an abrupt stop. A giant gate was set in front of them, blocking further entry. Temari stomped her feet. "And what now?" she frowned.

Before Gaara could say anything a voice boomed behind the gate. "Who dares enter?" the voice was raspy and cold. "The Kazekage from Suna and my sister Temari have come for Kaima's advice." Gaara answered, his voice was intimidating.

"Don't tell me that good for nothing boy, eh, what was his name? Kankuro ah yes. Don't tell me he has become the new Kazekage, Suna will be doomed in his hands." Temari rose to her full height. "No, gladly not." She agreed. "Gaara is the new Kazekage, he does his job well, but we have come for advice about private matters." There was a moment of silence, and then suddenly the gate started to open, creaking loudly.

Gaara and Temari walked in. They came into a giant chamber, with several doors leading down other paths, in the centre stood a short stubby woman. She smiled meekly. The walls were lined with lit torches which gave her an eerie glow. "Why should Gaara come for my advice?" she asked hissing his name.

"He learned to love, and lost his love through a curse. We would like to how to end this curse." Kaima smirked. "He learned how to love?" she asked uncertain. Temari edged a little closer. "The Kazekage was to strengthen a bond between Suna and Konoha, his wife, a well known medic nin from Konoha known as Sakura, was cursed after she had been kidnapped. She feels pain now, because she fell in love with him. She suffers, and so does Gaara." Temari sighed.

Kaima looked over at Gaara, who had been silent all this time. "You love her?" she asked. "I do." He replied simply. "Come; let's find a more comfortable place to talk." She led the way down one of the halls leading out of the chamber. Seconds later they came into a small room, which was nicely decorated and cozy. Couches lined the walls, a small table stood in the centre. Kaima sat down, Gaara and Temari followed suit and sat as well.

Kaima glared at Gaara. "I don't like you, and I doubt I ever will. But, I will help you." Temari smiled and nudged Gaara, he just smirked. "It seems like you have been tainted by the 'Nuasair Curse', it is an old ancient creation of evil, meant to torment the one it has befallen by replacing its joy with pain. The thing that made her happy the most was the love for you that is why she can't be with you. In the end, it would kill her." Gaara looked at the ground, his mind was racing, and his heart tearing apart, could he ever be with Sakura again, was there a way to lift this curse?

Kaima obviously noticed his expression. "You can be with her again." She said in a calm voice. Gaara looked up at her for the first time hope glinted in his eyes. He never showed this much emotion, but he couldn't help it. He loved Sakura, and so he would do anything.

"You need to find the person who did this to her, he holds a crest, which he used to seal away her joy. It should look like a glimmering charm, talisman or other type of jewelry. You will be able to tell by the way it glows, joy has a way of lighting up even the darkest places." Gaaras eyes widened. "Sasuke, it is him I need to find." He hissed, all emotion replaced with hatred. He stood and bowed to Kaima. "Thank you." He turned to leave, Temari close behind him. "Wait, you don't even know what to do with it once you have retrieved it." Gaara stopped dead in his tracks, he hadn't thought about that. "You need to return it to her. Only if you two are together, can it be lifted." Gaara looked at her for a second, nodded then turned, leaving the dark cave behind him and heading back to Suna.

Sakura walked into her room, tears were crawling down her cheeks. 'Where are you Gaara? I need you.' She fell down onto her bed, letting the tears fall, she cried herself to sleep. Dreaming about Gaara, he was holding her in his strong arms, not letting her go, ever again.

"Kankuro I want you to look over the town while I'm gone, I have gathered a dozen of my best men to travel with me, Temari will be looking for Sakura." Kankuro smiled and saluted. "Incompetent fool, you better not see this as a joke." Gaara hissed and turned, heading straight into the desert, a dozen men behind him. Kankuros eyes were wide, absolutely terrified.

The sun was blazing above; they had been walking for many days. "Sir, we have new reports." A tall man came up to Gaara and saluted. Gaara nodded coldly, his features were tense and he looked ready to kill. "We believe to have found his whereabouts, about thirty miles west." Gaara nodded. He turned west and broke into a run. "Now I got you." His voice was venomous.

The small village they hit was quite lively, filled with busy shoppers and seller. The marketplace was packed with all kinds of wagons and stalls, people shouting and yelling everywhere you turned. Gaara didn't know how he would find Sasuke in this mess. A small man held a large fish before his nose with a wide grin. "My young man, how about some delicious fish?" his voice was rather high pitched. He was short and tubby, his long bushy beard making him look older than he was. Gaara shook his head with a cold stare and turned away.

'Where is that bastard?' He hissed in his mind and jumped on one of the buildings, his gaze wandering over the village, he didn't spot Sasuke anywhere, but he could feel him, he was close.

Suddenly Gaara heard quiet steps at his side and he lunged backwards, barely dodging a herd of whirling Kunais. "I finally found you." He glared at the raven haired man. "It took you long enough, I though you might have figured all these things out before." He laughed and Gaara tightened his hands into fists. "Where is the talisman?" Sasuke pulled out a golden shimmering pendant from his pockets and grinned. "You mean this?" He asked, without another word he threw it, right into the crowd of sellers and buyers. "Good luck finding it, by the time you will reach it, it will probably be destroyed." Gaara didn't move to catch Sasuke as he turned to leave but dived right down into the crowd.

His eyes were everywhere and nowhere at the same time, couldn't he see the faint glowing of the talisman, people shoved him and pushed him away, anger started to take over and he yelled.

"EVERYONE STOP!" The loud talking and rambling stopped and many curious and fearful glances rested on Gaara. The crowd had settled around him, actually giving him a bit of space. "It's the Kazekage." Someone whispered. "What is he doing here?" Another asked.

"No one move." His voice was filled with venom and he looked like madness had taken hold of him. "There is a pendant around here somewhere, lying on the ground, find it." The people looked confused for a second but at his hateful glare they started to stir and look at the ground surrounding them.

Meanwhile Sasuke had gotten away, he knew that was the only thing he could have done to actually save his own skin, he was disgusted about his cowardly act, but Gaara would be off his back for a while. Sasuke knew all too well where Sakura was, and he was heading her way.


End file.
